venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights At VenturianTale
Five Nights at VenturianTale is a 2015 indie horror video game made by Isaac Frye based on the popular game Five Nights at Freddy's by Scott Cawthon. It involves the player sitting in front of the Frye's laptop checking security camera screens and looking around the rooms of the Frye household. The four Frye Siblings; Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra appear in this game, but they are not normal; they are dark figures with gaping mouths and glowing eyes. Four RolePlaying characters (Jimmy Casket, Papa Acachalla, Sally Acachalla and Spencer) also make an appearance in this game, but only during Night 8. The game itself is pretty simple, with almost no story or background, but it does provide a fun and terrifying experience for the player. The game was played twice on the VenturianTale YouTube channel, once by Jordan and once by Bethany. Three demos of the game also appear on Isaac's YouTube channel as well. It was added to Game Jolt on February 14, 2015 and has been updated several times until it got updated to the current version of the game, version 1.4.4. In-Game Instructions As stated on the How To Play page of the game: The first thing to note is that there are two buttons towards the bottom of your screen. (They will appear if you hover over them) The Red Button turns on your computer and the White Button opens the cameras. Click on the computer to turn it off. VenturianTale characters are wandering all over the house. Keep track of them using the cameras. If one gets into your room, press the red button to get them to leave. If you do not watch them, and they get you by surprise, you will have no chance of stopping them. Check CAM 1 regularly throughout the night, and hold over the spinning wheel to charge it up. If the number reaches 0, Bethany is released to wander the house, and she cannot be stopped. Keep a close watch on Venturian, (starting on night 3,) he will jump in by surprise and give you no chance of stopping him. To stop him, you must watch him and him and never lose track of him. If you know where he is, he will leave you alone. Gameplay The gameplay is somewhat identical to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game, but there are some twist and turns. Unlike Five Nights at Freddy's or any other FNAF fan game, the player can select which night they want to play on the main menu, with Night 1 being the easiest and Night 8 being the hardest. Each night takes place in the same setting, which is the Frye Family's old house in Ohio prior to moving to Indiana. There are nine cameras (ten if CAMs 6A and 6B are counted separately), seven (or eight) on the First Floor and two on the Second Floor. There are also two sub cameras (identified by the two little squares on the map), so there are rather a total of twelve cameras when counting both the sub cameras and Cameras 6A and 6B. The second floor where the player is, which can be seen on the camera map above CAM 8 and CAM 9 (as identified by the word "You"). The only tool required to play this game is a computer mouse, or simply a finger or stylus if the player chooses to play the game on a tablet instead. The player resides in a bedroom that belongs to one of the Frye siblings, at a desk with a laptop. There are two buttons on the bottom of the screen that the player can click. Clicking the white button on the right hand bottom corner will open the cameras. Then, the player will be able to scan all of the rooms to locate each enemy. Clicking the red button will turn on the computer screen. However, it is worth knowing that if the computer is on, the player will be unable to open up the cameras. Clicking the computer screen again will turn it off. Once it is off, the player can open the cameras again. Bethany is one of the starting characters in the game, along with Isaac and Cierra. She resides on CAM 1, and interestingly, CAM 1 actually is a wind-up camera. In this case, the player must click and hold over a spinning wheel and charge it up in order to keep Bethany in that room. This must be done once in awhile, otherwise the player will be in serious trouble. One can determine her condition by looking at the color of CAM 1. The color is blue, purple or red, depending on how charged she is. If the charge number reaches zero, Bethany will escape from CAM 1, which is signified by the playing of the same music heard on the main menu. By then, she will appear on some of the house cameras before reaching the player's office. Once she does approach the office, she will disable both the camera screen and computer, making it impossible for her to be stopped. After a few seconds or so, she will then kill the player. Isaac and Cierra, on the other hand, will slowly creep up towards the player. Isaac will start on CAM 7, while Cierra starts on CAM 5. The player must keep a sharp eye on the two and figure out where they are. If any of them manages to enter the office, the player should click the red button on the bottom left corner, which will turn on the computer and cause the enemies to return to their starting spot, where they will then retry to head back towards the player. If the player does nothing to stop Isaac or Cierra or does not check on them carefully, he/she will be jumpscared and killed by whoever reaches his/her room first. Beginning on Night 3, Jordan will appear as a new enemy starting on CAM 6B. Unlike Isaac and Cierra, Jordan will not creep up towards the player's room, but rather stay on the first floor for the whole night. The player must keep track of Jordan throughout the night, and he/she cannot lose track of him. If the player does not do this once in awhile or loses track of him, Jordan will jumpscare him/her without any warning. It should be also noted that a strange screaming noise will be heard whenever Jordan returns to CAM 6B. After the scream, he will repeat the same path that he walked the first time and will keep on walking this path for the whole night until he manages to kill the player. As each night increases, the four enemies get more and more aggressive and will move a lot faster, making it harder for the player to deal with them. However, during Night 8, the siblings are not present at all. Instead, they are replaced by Jimmy Casket, Papa Acachalla, Sally Acachalla and Spencer Acachalla, all who are four selected RP characters from the GMOD Let's Play Series. Jimmy Casket will replace Bethany on CAM 1. Spencer will replace Isaac starting on CAM 7. Sally will replace Cierra starting on CAM 5. Finally, Papa Acachalla will replace Jordan starting on CAM 6B. Because it is simply a character replacement, Jimmy Casket and the Acachalla Family share the same behavior as the Frye siblings, except the fact that they are the most aggressive enemies in the game. If the player manages to survive a night, a deep clock chime will be heard. The main game will slowly fade away to reveal a picture of Jordan with the words "6 AM" written in front of him. That picture then fades away to reveal a special screen congratulating the player for beating the night they were playing. However, if the player dies during his/her night, he/she will be jumpscared and killed by whoever manages to catch up to the player before being brought back to the main menu. Gallery JCASKETNIGHT8.png|Jimmy Casket on CAM 1 during Night 8. Jimmy Casket will replace Bethany during Night 8. ACACHALLANIGHT8.png|Sally, Spencer and Papa Acachalla on CAM 3 during Night 8. The Acachalla Family will replace Cierra, Isaac and Jordan during Night 8. fnavtoffice.jpg|The player's office during Night 1 NIGHT 8 COMPLETE! - Five Nights At VenturianTale Gameplay|The full gameplay of Night 8 of the game. This video was uploaded on Isaac's channel upon the release of Version 1.4. ACACHALLA FAMILY NIGHT 8! - Five Nights At VenturianTale Update|A demo of Night 8 from the game. This video can be found on Isaac's channel and was created prior to the 1.4 update. FIVE NIGHTS AT VENTURIANTALE Horror Gameplay - HomelessGoomba|Gameplay of Five Nights at VenturianTale. This video can be found on Isaac's channel and was uploaded on February 14, 2015, the same day the game was added to gamejolt.com. BFHOR.png|Bethany on CAM 1 during Night 5. This is the camera where players have to wind up the hud to keep Bethany in that room. VENTHOR.png|Jordan on CAM 6B during Night 3, the first night when he appears. HGHOR.png|Isaac on CAM 7 during Night 1. fnavttitlescreen.png|The game's startup screen featuring Isaac on the right. FIVE NIGHTS AT VENTURIANTALE! FNAF Horror Fan Game|Gameplay with Jordan Frye. SCARY FNAF FAN GAME! - Five Nights At VenturianTale|Gameplay with Bethany Frye. Trivia *This is one of two games created by Isaac; the other being Brandi Says Hi. *On gamejolt.com, the creator of the game is listed as VT_HomelessGoomba. *The characters were created by editing Bethany's deviantART pictures of the siblings and RP characters, with the original pictures of the siblings making several cameos throughout the game. **However, Jimmy Casket, and perhaps Spencer, are exceptions because they were not created by Bethany. *The siblings on the main menu flash in a particular order. The order is; Jordan-Cierra-Isaac-Bethany. After Bethany, it returns to Jordan, then the pattern restarts. *The music that plays while on the main menu is an extended version of VenturianTale's Five Nights at Freddy's Let's Play intro theme. **This music is also heard when Bethany and Jimmy Casket escape from CAM 1. *Unlike FNAF and its fan games, the player have access to all nights at the startup. **Also unlike FNAF and its fan games, the game lacks a custom night. *''Five Nights at VenturianTale'' is a free game and can be played on Gamejolt.com or downloaded from the site, though the browser version is more buggy and can sometimes cause the game to crash. *The game was only mentioned on Instagram by Isaac. *Bethany and Jimmy Casket are the only characters not to have glowing eyes. **Instead, Bethany has a face that resembles Jane the Killer from Creepypasta, while Jimmy Casket has a normal (but very menacing) face. *Game Jolt lists the game as All Ages. *CAM 1 is a possible reference to Five Nights At Freddy's 2, where the player must wind up the music box to prevent the Puppet (aka the Marionette) from escaping from the box. *When the player clicks the red button, a picture from Five Nights at Freddy's shows up on the computer screen. *From Night 1 to Night 5, the Phone Guy (if the player is using Version1.4.4) is voiced by YouTube user Gutiotyu. The video with the phone calls he created can be found here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fOgfCTn3VfY **Also, when phone guy is talking, a phone icon appears on the top left corner, which then disappears after the call is finished. This phone icon is the same icon used for Apple's IPhone whenever the person using the phone wants to end a call. ***Clicking on the icon will cause phone guy to stop talking for the rest of the night, although once phone guy finishes talking himself, the icon will automatically disappear. *If the player is using Version 1.4.3 (which is currently the online version despite Game Jolt claiming that the online version is 1.4.4), there is an error during Night 1, where after 4 AM ends, the whole night is over. In other words, the time skips 5 AM and jumps from 4 AM to 6 AM, making the night one hour shorter than usual. It can be proven here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JDFqxkGvfY **The older versions of the game before Version 1.4.3 do include 5 AM before Night 1 ends, so it is unknown why the error exists in Version 1.4.3 only. ***This error was fixed in version 1.4.4. *The sound heard whenever Jordan (or Papa Acachalla during Night 8) returns to CAM 6B bears a resemblance to one of the three jumpscare sounds from the FNAF fan game Five Nights at Candy's. *On the main menu, Night 8 is colored all in one color, unlike the other nights, where the word "night" is colored in white, while the number is colored in a different color. **This might have been done to reflect how hard the night is. *If one plays the game on a mobile device (tablet works best), the text font used for some of the words is different from the others. On the online version, the same text font is used for all words. *There are two special messages on the online version. The first one (colored in white) reads, "Refresh page of your game freezes." The second one (colored in yellow) reads, "Only click within the screen when playing in your browser!" *The game was created using Clickteam Fusion 2.5, the same program used to create Brandi Says Hi. External Link Gamejolt Page Category:Horror games Category:Horror Category:VenturianTale Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:Isaac Frye Category:2015 video games